<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your blue umbrella by railmekiyoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230824">your blue umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmekiyoko/pseuds/railmekiyoko'>railmekiyoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oh My God, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmekiyoko/pseuds/railmekiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh a typical time skip coffee shop fic where i probably focus way too much on the side ships</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for my horrible description uhh-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">oikawa’s pov-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“alright, i’m here and i’m tired” i burst through the door, panting and out of breath. i forgot to set my alarm last night. it’s way too early for this. whatever, i really need this job, i’m lucky to have even gotten the interview.</p><p class="p1">“you’re late, oikawa” sugawara shook his head, checking something off of a peeling clipboard while rounding the corner, behind the counter. it’s funny though because me and suga are the only people here.</p><p class="p1">“yeah yeah i know” i rub my eyes. god it’s like eight am. again, way too early. “i’m not used to the morning shift” he just smiles slightly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. he’s the one who recommended me for the job three months ago. “i can see that”</p><p class="p1">“who else has this shift?” it would be nice to work with someone other than suga.</p><p class="p1">“uhh i think atsumu?? maybe yamaguchi too”</p><p class="p1">“shouldn’t you know your coworkers?” i cross my arms, smirking.</p><p class="p1">“hey i’ve been busy!” he puts his hands up defensively. “a lot of people have been moved around” yesterday like eleven people got assigned different shifts, me included. i haven’t adjusted to waking up this early. i’m so grateful i have night classes, otherwise i’d be totally fucked with this weird change with shifts.</p><p class="p1">“speaking of, why did that happen?” i lean on the counter, my hands holding me up.</p><p class="p1">“i- “ he pauses, squinting his eyes and cocking his head, thinking. “good question. i don’t know” he shrugs. hm, that’s odd.</p><p class="p1">a phone rings and i pick mine up, only to see my normal lockscreen. i look up to find it’s suga’s. “i gotta.... yeah be right back, go set up the front” a grin spreads across his face as he presses the answer button. he opens the door to the storage room, flicking on the light then letting it swing closed.</p><p class="p1">as the door clicks, two people rush through the front door. one with green hair and one with dyed blond hair. miya atsumu and yamaguchi tadashi. “hey whores” i say and start picking at my painted nails.</p><p class="p1">“hi oikawa!” yamaguchi waves a little.</p><p class="p1">“heyyy” atsumu throws up a peace sign. the two make their way over to me, smiling.</p><p class="p1">“just got moved to morning shift,” i grin over enthusiastically. “so you’ll be seeing a lot more of this pretty face” fuck one of my nails just chipped.</p><p class="p1">“okay well let’s set up, we open in fifteen”</p><p class="p1">i turn the coffee machines on while yamaguchi and atsumu do whatever people do to set up coffee shops before customers come in or whatever [jesus christ this fic is so bad]. it’s eight thirty and a couple of frantic people come in. probably on there way to work. then they leave as quickly as they came and the place is quiet.</p><p class="p1">“um so...” i say, awkwardly. although we act as if we’re friends, we aren’t really. we’re friendly and there’s a huge difference.</p><p class="p1">“how’s... uhh.... have.... um.... “ yamaguchi looks around, as if he’s scouting the room for something interesting to talk ab.</p><p class="p1">“how’s- so oikawa how’s your dating life going?” as soon as atsumu said it, his hand flew to his mouth.</p><p class="p1">“what the fuck kind of question was that???” i start laughing.</p><p class="p1">“i don’t know! it slipped out, i couldn’t help it” he grimaces, looking at me apologetically.</p><p class="p1">“what are you, my therapist?”</p><p class="p1">tadashi giggles. then he looks nervous. “you have a therapist?”</p><p class="p1">“yes what about it?” i raise an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">“oh nothing but do you... do you talk to them about.... us?”</p><p class="p1">my eyes go wide and i shake my head, still laughing hysterically.</p><p class="p1">“yamaguchi, hon, we’ve talked like three times, we’re hardly friends and every time we’ve spoken you’ve been a very nice person so don’t even”</p><p class="p1">yamaguchi’s shoulders relax. “sounds like you need a therapist!” i say.</p><p class="p1">“wait oikawa, you never answered the question!!” atsumu smirks.</p><p class="p1">i sigh. “dating is not going great. all the people i go out with either are crazy or have weird ass fetishes and it’s creepy as fuck” i start to pick at my nails again, which i’m now starting to see is a habit of mine.</p><p class="p1">“i guess you attract what you’re afraid of” yamaguchi shrugs.</p><p class="p1">“that’s such a stupid phrase,” atsumu rolls his eyes “you don’t see me out here falling in love with the kool aid man”</p><p class="p1">my mouth drops open. “excuse me..... what?”</p><p class="p1">yamaguchi covers his mouth, trying to suppress the laughs escaping his mouth and failing.</p><p class="p1">“that’s-“ the green haired boy gives up on covering his mouth “that’s not- that’s not what that phrase means”</p><p class="p1">atsumu looks confused. “so what does it mean?”</p><p class="p1">“it’s like-“</p><p class="p1">“no wait hold on we’re going back” i wave my hand to the side a couple of times, trying to gesture that we’re going back. “you’re- you’re afraid of the kool aid man???”</p><p class="p1">the blond crosses his arms and frowns. “he’s scary”</p><p class="p1">“oh i’m quite sure he is” i say, nodding my head over exaggeratedly.</p><p class="p1">“shut up, don’t make fun of my deepest darkest fear!!”</p><p class="p1">“you’re wh-“ but the bell of the doorat the front distracts me. fuck, i forgot we were working or whatever. there are two people, one with wavy hair, wearing a black mask and one with spiky hair. they both have backpacks, they must be coming from or going to school. they’re kinda hot to be honest. maybe working the morning shift isn’t <em>that</em> bad. i look down and start picking at my cuticles.</p><p class="p1">“hey”</p><p class="p1">my head snaps up. fuck fuck fuck it’s the one with spiky hair. jesus christ, what do i do again? how does this work? how do i work?</p><p class="p1">“hi..... do you- do you want something?”</p><p class="p1">“um yes we do, that’s why we came”</p><p class="p1">“cool so.... what do you want?”</p><p class="p1">“is this your first time doing this?” he smiles and cocks his head, questioningly.</p><p class="p1">“i- no god no sorry i just don’t really know how to act when an attractive person talks to me” jesus christ this is a fucking mess.</p><p class="p1">“attractive, huh?” he grins even more.</p><p class="p1">“quite” i say. the guy beside him, rolls his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“do you come here a lot?” i ignore him.</p><p class="p1">“yeah we do, it’s quiet and not really busy around here” he looks around, trying to show how not busy it is.</p><p class="p1">i nod “yeah i think— “ his friend cuts me off with a short and brief, “what happened to the old cashier?” atsumu’s eyes go wide and tadashi doesn’t even try to cover it up, he just bursts into a fit of laughter. i forgot they were there.</p><p class="p1">“a bunch of people got moved around but i’d be happy to switch shifts <em>just for you</em> if you want, because that’s totally in my control” i roll my eyes and so does he. dick.</p><p class="p1">“can we just order and leave?” he asks the spiky haired one.</p><p class="p1">“yeah hold on a second, sakusa”</p><p class="p1">sakusa. i guess that’s his name.</p><p class="p1">after a few minutes of discussion between the two, they order then take a table by the right.</p><p class="p1">i turn back to atsumu and yamaguchi and give them a surprised look and they deliver back.</p><p class="p1">“what just happened?” i say, pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place.</p><p class="p1">“i think somebody has a crush” yamaguchi poked my side, giggling. he sure is a giggly person.</p><p class="p1">“stop acting like we’re in middle school, oh my god” i blush and steal a glance at the person i just talked to. he’s laughing and sakusa is rolling his eyes. he seems to do that a lot.</p><p class="p1">while we make their orders, i wonder about that guy. what he likes, what he hates, what he wants in life, everything.</p><p class="p1">“i’ll bring it to them!!” i volunteer and atsumu nods his head, grinning.</p><p class="p1">“of course you will”</p><p class="p1">i take their coffees and make my way over to where they’re sitting.</p><p class="p1">“hi again” i say, offering a half smile.</p><p class="p1">“hi” he waves a small wave.</p><p class="p1">“uh so here are your coffees” i hand them the cups.</p><p class="p1">“thanks” he takes them from me.</p><p class="p1">as i turn to walk away, he grabs my arm.</p><p class="p1">“hey wait” i turn my head.</p><p class="p1">“i never got your name”</p><p class="p1">“oikawa tooru” i say, fully turning around. “what about you?”</p><p class="p1">“iwaizumi. iwaizumi hajime” he lets go of my arm.</p><p class="p1">“bye iwaizumi,” i drift away from the two men, grinning. i got his name. im apparently blushing a lot because assume pokes my cheek and laugh. “holy shit you’re so red!!” i don’t answer, i just lean against the counter and sigh contently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">iwaizumi’s pov-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“oikawa. oikawa tooru”</em> his words kept replaying in my mind. “oh fuck” i hear sakusa say and look up, pretending i had always been listening. “shit i have a practice in fifteen” he plays for the university team and he’s pretty good. he played in high school and was one of the top spikers in japan. the raven haired man gets up and grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and waving at me without looking back. “bye omi~ “ i tease and as he pulls the door open his flips me off and rolls his eyes.</p><p class="p1">and then it’s just me. oh and the three guys giggling like idiots behind the counter and four guys in the very corner of the shop. one has dyed blond hair while one has black hair. there’s one other with real blond hair and one with black and white hair that sticks up. the actual blond seems to hate being there, like his friends dragged him here. i shrug to myself and lean back, looking at my phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>twenty-seven text messages from a group chat</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">i open my phone to look at the messages mattsun and makki left. i’m not in any spam group chats except for the one i have with them. it’s usually makki freaking out over tiktoks that are “scarily accurate”. i was right. i scroll up all the way but as i do so, a string of texts catch my eye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>makki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>holy shit look at this one</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>*makki sent a video*</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>mattsun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>did you just send me gay porn</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>makki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>ITS SO ACCURATE 😩😩</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>mattsun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>i literally hate u</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>brb</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>makki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>ur watching it again aren’t u</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>mattsun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>i-</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>makki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>guyssss</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>let’s all hang out soon i have someone i think u would like</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>he’s super nice and cute and very charming ;)</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>mattsun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>ohhh this is for iwaizumi</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>makki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>perhaps &gt;:)</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“this is for iwaizumi”? should i tell them about oikawa? what am i saying? i’ve known him for what, twenty minutes?? why am i acting like we’re dating or something?oikawa and i have hardly talked. i’m torn between going and not going but before i can even think i type out words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>iwaizumi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>stop sending gay porn to the group chat jesus christ</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>also yes we should hang out</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">jesus christ. what the fuck was that? whatever, makki’s never good at setting me up with people.</p><p class="p1">i hear someone make a squeak sound and my eyebrows furrow as i look for the noise’s owner. it’s the white and black haired guy, he’s staring outside, a big grin on his face, like a child opening a christmas present. “i love the rain” he says and that’s when i realize it’s raining. heavily. wow that’s just perfect, isn’t it. my gaze wanders at the four looking out the window. i go for my coffee but when i bring it to my lips, i see that i’ve finished it. so now’s my cue to leave i guess. but i don’t want to. so i stay. i stay for hours and unusually so do the four. the rain keeps coming down hard. eventually i’ll have to face it, but i don’t feel like it. not right now. i don’t know why i don’t like rain. it just makes me.... sad. everything about it feels unwelcoming. it feels angry. it just beats down hard and it never stops. the clouds cover up the warmth of the sun and the wind bites and your knuckles, turning white from holding the umbrella for too long. i’d rather it not rain.</p><p class="p1">so i stay longer.</p><p class="p1">its around one and i decide that i should leave. i get up and grab my bag. it looks like oikawa has the same idea because i hear him say, “bye losers!!” and he rounds the corner, wiggling his fingers, probably a wave. he heads for the door and so do i. i get to it first and open it. i end up holding the door for him. “well aren’t you a gentleman!” he says cheerfully and taps my chest with each word. i chuckle under my breath and smile. “were you waiting for me, iwa?” i flinch at the nickname. i don’t really let people make up names for me. its weird. “iwaizumi” i correct and he waves it off. “you were waiting for me!!” he giggles a little. “are you a stalker, iwa?” i don’t say anything about the name. he doesn’t seem like the type to call people by their proper name. “i assure you, oikawa, i am not a stalker” i put up my right hand. “promise” he laughs. “you are such a boy scout oh my god!!” he pushes my shoulder playfully. i remember that its raining and remember i forgot to bring an umbrella. “fuck” i mutter. “what’s wrong?” oikawa asks, poking my side. he seems like a very touchy person. “i don’t have an umbrella” his face lights up. “well you don’t have to be so happy about it” i cross my arms, trying to cover myself up. “o-oh no that’s- “ he holds up a light blue umbrella. “i have one”</p><p class="p1">“won’t you need it?”</p><p class="p1">“no idiot we’re gonna share” he holds it up to cover my head and smiles at me.</p><p class="p1">“thanks.” i say and he nods.</p><p class="p1">we don’t talk for a while.</p><p class="p1">“i love the rain” he says.</p><p class="p1">so maybe i don’t hate the rain so much after all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">oikawa’s pov-</p>
<p class="p1">its a weird walk. we don’t really say much except for me making the occasional observation. “oh wait,” i say. “i don’t even know if you walk this way” the corners of his lips quirk up. “i actually go that way” he juts his thumb out behind him. i almost drop the umbrella. “WHAT? SO YOU HAVE BEEN WALKING WITH ME — IN SILENCE MIGHT I ADD — FOR TWENTY MINUTES AND YOU DONT EVEN GO THIS WAY??” he laughs and he places his hand on the back of his neck. “yeah i guess so” my brow furrows. “why would you do that?” the man shrugs. “i don’t know, you seemed so sure and…” he looks to the side, trying to avoid my eye contact. “dunno, just wanted to spend more time with you and um- i don’t really have your number so like… yeah” he blushes furiously. its cute. “would you like my number, iwa?” the red on his cheeks increases and i poke his side. “if you want it, you’ll have to ask” i shove the umbrella into his chest and then i start to walk away, leaving him with my words <em>and</em> my umbrella.</p>
<p class="p1">the rain is freezing and it feels like tiny icicles hitting my skin. but i really want iwa’s number. and of course, i want to mess with him. besides my complex is a block away so he can just keep the umbrella. “jesus christ” i hear him mumble. “okay okay, oikawa wait come back” i turn around trying to suppress the grin forming on my face. “yes?” he does a full body sigh. “can i have your number?” i giggle and dance over to him, shimmying my shoulders. “yes iwa, you can” i hold on my hand waiting for his phone. he’s a little hesitant so i say, “what? i’m not gonna mug you!” he hands it over. “i wasn’t thinking that, but now i think that maybe i should have” i type my number into the new message bar and send a message to myself to make sure it’s correct. i give it back and he raises an eyebrow at my text. “hey oikawa, you’re so hot and sexy?” i nod, matter-of-factly. “i’m not wrong” i feel my phone buzz in my pocket. “well, iwaizumi hajime, this is where i say goodbye” i turn around, waving behind me. “it’s not like this is the last time we’re gonna see each other!” he calls. i smile to myself. “goodbye iwa!!”</p>
<p class="p1">even though i can’t see him, im positive he’s smiling too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">when i finally stumble to my apartment, i text makki. i kick off my shoes then flop onto the couch, phone held above my head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>makki oh my god </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>makki</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>what </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>makki i just got the number of a rly hot rly cute guy</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>makki</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>don’t tell me ur falling in love w someone as soon as i plan a date for u and a v hot person </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>oops- </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>makki</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>still come thooo </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>whyyy </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>makki</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>u might get along idk</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>ugh fine</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">after talking with makki for a while i change positions, laying on my side and grabbing the remote. i turn on the tv and flick through movies. i finally settle on clueless, my all time favourite movie. i’ve watched it a million times. i’m not gonna watch it again, i just like the background noise and looking up occasionally and seeing cher say something only rich people say. i don’t know, there’s something comforting about the repetition. i look back at my phone. makki’s typing. i don’t feel like talking about this “amazing and very hot” person he’s set me up with so i turn my phone off and stare at the ceiling, clueless as white noise for my thoughts. it’s not even a date, its makki and mattsun and me and the mystery guy. i don’t know why him and issei aren’t together. they’re so childish, like they’re first years all over again. they’re always joke flirting and honestly its exhausting to see. makki thinks mattsun isn’t interested in him and mattsun thinks the same about makki. i wish i could tell them about their feelings but they’d probably hate me to the end of time. maybe i’ll do it. i don’t know. i want them to have their happy ending. maybe i’m <em>X</em> in this equation and their <em>Y</em> or something. ew i just made a math reference.</p>
<p class="p1">i wonder what iwa’s doing. i bet it’s something productive, he’s the productive type. we’re so different. i could tell he doesn’t like when people call him nicknames and i know he sure as fuck doesn’t make up cutesy nicknames or other people. i could also tell he’s not the type to talk about his emotions very often. when he explained why he had walked for twenty minutes for me, he looked so shy. he’s a caring person i think, he just has trouble expressing his affection. which isn’t much of a problem for me. i’m a lot and if was with someone who was a lot too, it would be A LOT. i think i’d need someone to balance me out. i think i’d <em>like </em>someone to balance me out. that would be nice.</p>
<p class="p1">its been a couple of hours since i gave iwa my umbrella, so i turned my phone back on. i went into messages and clicked on his contact.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>hey oikawa ur so hot n sexy &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>wow omg iwa!! ur so forward but i suppose ur not so bad urself :)</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">i drop my phone on my chest and it bounces lightly almost hitting my chin. i wait for a couple of minutes then i feel the phone buzz on my neck.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>hello to you too </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>so wyd rn </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>omg that’s not what it sounds like </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>that’s not a ploy im actually curious</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>english homework </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>v boring and v productive </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>that’s v u iwa </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>what about you?</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>well im lying on my couch, avoiding a paper i have due tomorrow </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>but i rly rly wish i was on a cloud</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>a cloud??</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>oikawa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>i wish i could lie down on a cloud</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>it would be so fluffy</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>iwa</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>it would be</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">then i made an impulsive decision. before i can stop my finger, it hits the call button.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">iwaizumi’s pov-</p>
<p class="p1">“hello?” i say, my voice groggy. i sound so tired, its not even that late. i place my phone on the desk im sitting at, and intertwine my fingers and rest my head on them. “hi!!” his voice is cheery. “so, why did you call” i hear him giggle. “you sound like a business guy” i roll my eyes and smile. “and i called because i’m impulsive” i laugh a little. “oh really?” i’m intrigued now. “yeah, i’m really impulsive and don’t think before i speak, like sometimes i’ll just do stuff and won’t even realize that its a bad idea until after i make the decision and its so stupid and i also tend to ramble……” i can hear him realize what he’s doing. “so do think <em>this</em> is a bad idea?” i ask, genuinely curious. he sighs and he pauses. “no, i don’t think it is” my shoulders relax, i didn’t even realize they were so tense. “do <em>you</em> think this is a good idea?” he asks me and i think a little. is this a good idea? it’s not a bad one. i say my thoughts. “its not a bad one”</p>
<p class="p1">“my thoughts exactly” he sighs and there’s a long silence. “how was your day, iwa?” i think about my day. i got up late and sakusa wanted to get coffee. then i stayed at the coffee shop for hours and it started to rain. i asked for oikawa’s number then i got home and tried to do my english essay and now im here.”it was good, what about you, how was your day?” i ask, actually interested. most of the time i ask because i feel like i have to and not because i want to. he heaves a big sigh. obviously his day wasn’t great. “ugh god,” even though we i couldn’t see his face, i could feel his eye roll through the screen. “i woke up so early today and was still late for work anyways i hate the morning shift oh my god it’s so annoying do people really rely that much on us where they need us at like four am???”</p>
<p class="p1">“eight am” i correct, smiling. it was a good choice to feel interested, oikawa is an interesting person. he’s opinionated and confident and i like that. he’s a lot. and i like that. “yeah yeah whatever” he says. “i mean i guess there are a some good parts of the morning shift” his voice is softer and now i’m even more intrigued. “oh? like what?”</p>
<p class="p1">“like meeting attractive people with spiky hair and sarcastic friends with masks on, especially ones named iwaizumi hajime” he says it so casually but i feel so flustered and a hot blush spreads across my face. “are you saying that you meet a lot of people with spiky hair and sarcastic friends with masks on?” i say, after regaining my composure. “oh yes, it’s a very common thing, happens all the time” i chuckle and he does too. “never met one as cute as that iwaizumi hajime though” the red on my cheek gets redder. “oh yeah? tell about this iwaizumi” it’s nice to talk with oikawa. maybe it’s the fact that he’s indirectly complimenting me but i wish i met him sooner. “well i actually haven’t known him long but he’s very attractive and gets flustered very easily even though he acts all nonchalant,” fuck. “he doesn’t bring umbrellas even when it’s raining and because i’m so generous i gave him mine,” i snort. “i would really really want it back so if he could return it that would be really really nice” i’m confused for a little until he presses further. “maybe he could come to the coffee shop again and then return it to me.....” he doesn’t say anything for a little, then i guess he suddenly gets a better idea. “if this iwaizumi doesn’t return it to me, he could take me out for dinner or something” i finally understand. i audibly “ohhh” and he laughs. “i don’t think that iwaizumi is going to give your umbrella back.</p>
<p class="p1">“good to know” there’s silence again.</p>
<p class="p1">“but enough of inflating this iwaizumi guy’s ego, let’s talk about you, iwa!” i find his sentence quite ironic but answer his question. “what do you want to know?”</p>
<p class="p1">“hmm” he pauses and thinks a little. “what’s your deepest darkest secret?”</p>
<p class="p1">i laugh. “wow that was blunt”</p>
<p class="p1">“well, what is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“i don’t know, i don’t really tell people i just met that type of thing”</p>
<p class="p1">“eh well it was worth a try,” but he doesn’t stray from the subject. “what about people you take out for dinner because you didn’t give them their umbrella back??”</p>
<p class="p1">i laugh. “hm well i usually tell them that after the third or fourth date”</p>
<p class="p1">“oh like how some people don’t fuck until the third or fourth date”</p>
<p class="p1">“umm sure...?” its so funny how his head makes those kinds of connections. it’s fun to listen to him speak his mind. i like hearing his perspective.</p>
<p class="p1">“ok i’ll keep that in mind,” he sighs contently. “okay so deep dark secrets are off limits but what about your likes and dislikes”</p>
<p class="p1">i have to think about it for a while. “uhh i like sports?? i’m an athletic person i guess”</p>
<p class="p1">“you seem very strong and athletic iwa”</p>
<p class="p1">“yeah i guess,” i piano key my fingers on my chin. “i like the outdoors and that type of thing, like camping and stuff” he makes a noise of what i think is confirmation and amusement. “okay this is kind of hard to admit but,” i cant believe i am going to say this. “my favourite movie is godzilla“ he snorts. “GODZILLA??” i make a hmph noise. “yes it is a guilty pleasure” that makes him laugh harder. “GODZILLA” he repeats as if he has to just in case it isn’t real. “it was my favourite movie as a kid and now i’m emotionally attached, ok?” i cross my arms and sit back, propping my feet up on my desk. “i regret even telling you”</p>
<p class="p1">“aw iwa, i’m not gonna tell anyone!!” he snickers. “okay maybe a few people” i throw my hands up to gesture to him “what the fuck” although he can’t see me so there’s not really a point. “well what’s your favourite movie?”</p>
<p class="p1">“clueless” he says it as if it’s obvious and i should know this even though i’ve only known him for hardly a day. “next question” he fake yawns. “lighting round?”</p>
<p class="p1">“favourite food”</p>
<p class="p1">“milk bread”</p>
<p class="p1">“mine’s agedashi tofu, okay favourite song”</p>
<p class="p1">“easy, broken clocks by sza”</p>
<p class="p1">“never heard of them”</p>
<p class="p1">“you’ve never heard- “ he stutters in disbelief. “you’ve never heard of sza??”</p>
<p class="p1">“no are they good?”</p>
<p class="p1">“YES” note to self: listen to broken clocks by sza. “okay iwa, what’s your favourite song”</p>
<p class="p1">“how soon is now? by the smiths”</p>
<p class="p1">“hm, i’ll listen to it”</p>
<p class="p1">“favourite place”</p>
<p class="p1">“the clouds” it’s very matter-of-fact and confident, like he practiced saying it.</p>
<p class="p1">“you can’t fly”</p>
<p class="p1">“airplanes”</p>
<p class="p1">“you’re favourite place is on an airplane?” i raise my eyebrows.</p>
<p class="p1">“no i just think that if i could fly and the sky wasn’t freezing fucking cold and clouds could hold my weight, clouds would be a nice place to be” he’s clearly very passionate about this.</p>
<p class="p1">“okay then cool,” i yawn a little. “my favourite place would be that field in howl’s moving castle, you know the one with the flowers”</p>
<p class="p1">“howl’s moving castle?” he asks and i nod. i don’t know why i keep making gestures he can’t see. “yeah”</p>
<p class="p1">“let me look it up hold on” i wait as i hear him tap keys on his laptop. “hm you don’t really seem like the type to watch howl’s moving castle, iwa” my brow furrows quizzically. “what do you mean? what do i seem like?”</p>
<p class="p1">“i mean you seem like the godzilla type” he giggles and i roll my eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“whatever”</p>
<p class="p1">we talk for another hour and then he stops responding to my questions. his soft breathing is even and comforting. he’s asleep. “goodnight oikawa” and then i press the red hang up button.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bye i literally do not know how uni works-</p><p>also sorry iwaizumi's pov was so rushed i was lazy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>